The present invention relates to a destructible core for the manufacture of hollow objects of various shapes, in particular hollow parts which could not be removed from a one-piece metallic mold. In particular, the invention proposes a core of approximately toroidal shape, defining the inner cavity of a tire, for the manufacture of a tire having a shape identical or very close to the shape established by the vulcanization.
Such cores have already been proposed in the prior art, in particular in the field of tires. Mention may be made of rigid cores of metal which are divided into several parts so that they can be extracted from the inside of the tire after the tire has been vulcanized. Mention may also be made of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/785,422 which describes a device comprising a reinforced rubber membrane which can serve as a rigid core during the assembling of a rubber tire from its basic components and which can be withdrawn from the tire by folding said reinforced membrane.
All of these devices provide solutions which are technically satisfactory. However, their manufacture is rather lengthy and expensive. The object of the present invention is to propose means for providing a substantially rigid core, which lends itself well to the manufacture of tires, but which may have broader applications.